


[podfic] to be Seen

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfics [7]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Curses, F/F, Fairy Tale Curses, Feelings Realization, Hopeful Ending, Lost-Hope (Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, The Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Emma Pole begins to dream of a better future, even while stuck in Lost Hope.
Relationships: Emma Pole/Arabella Strange
Series: Awesome Ladies Podfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/975858
Kudos: 2
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[podfic] to be Seen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to be Seen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069824) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds). 



**  
  
Download**: [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/p0hm7hmm1m0uu6h/JSMN%20to%20be%20Seen.mp3?dl=0) (1.47 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:03:12


End file.
